Hotaru and Chibiusa's Friendship
by FrozenSisters
Summary: A oneshot telling how Chibiusa's return to the future effected Hotaru and how the best friends were reunited again. Set in the fifth season of Sailor moon. PLEASE R AND R, thank you. No flames. This is a SEPARATE story from my Second Generation series.


Author's Note: Taking a short break from Second Generation. I want to do a short fanfic on how Hotaru felt after Rini returned to the future. It seemed like such a big thing shouldn't have been left out of the anime. I'm going to use all their Japanese names in this version due to it taking place in Stars

"Mamo-chan is going to study in America...he hasn't told Usagi yet", said Chibiusa. She was holding hands with Hotaru, they both were walking home together.

"Really?", asked Hotaru. "Yeah…hey Hotaru-chan, let's go to the amusement park!", suggested Chibiusa then.

"Do we have enough money?", asked Hotaru. "Don't worry, don't worry about that!", Chibiusa showed Hotaru tons of money.

"Chibiusa-chan, where did you get that?!", cried Hotaru. "Oh I have my resources! Now come on, lets hurry!", said Chibiusa as they ran ahead.

Back at home, Usagi yelled angrily. "Chibiusa-chan!", she screamed. "What's wrong?", asked Mamoru.

"Our little brat of a daughter stole all my allowance!", yelled Usagi. "Why so sudden?!", asked Usagi.

"She told me she wanted to go to the amusement park with Hotaru", replied Mamoru. "Hmph…little monster", said Usagi.

"Usagi-chan", said Luna. "Huh? Luna?", asked Usagi. "Don't get to angry about it…it's very clear why Chibiusa-chan wants to spend so much time with Hotaru", said Luna.

"Chibiusa-chan is gonna have to return to the future sometime soon…which means…", said Luna.

Usagi blinked realizing. "Oh…Hotaru-chan will be sad then", said Usagi. "They're so close it might be even more than sad", said Luna worriedly.

"Haruka and Michiru have both been worried about it, so has Senstuna", said Luna.

At the amusement park after getting on some rides, Chibiusa and Hotaru were enjoying ice cream together.

"Hotaru-chan, how has school been for you?", asked Chibiusa curiously. She had strawberry ice cream, Hotaru had vanilla.

"It's okay. I'm not very popular", admitted Hotaru. "You have a few friends, right?", asked Chibiusa.

Hotaru hesitated. "Yeah but I'm not as close to them as I am to you", admitted Hotaru. Chibiusa looked worried.

"Why do you ask?", asked Hotaru. "Oh, no reason", said Chibiusa smiling.

Chibiusa looked down. Usagi was 16…the future was shadowing upon them. She couldn't stay here anymore.

But she didn't want to hurt Hotaru either. 'Hotaru-chan…gomen nasai….demo watashi have to return to the future…', thought Chibiusa.

The following day, Chibiusa sprung it on everyone very suddenly. "Nani?!", they all cried in shock.

"Chibiusa…this is so sudden", cried Usagi. "Is everything okay?", asked Mamoru. "You know if something is bothering you, you can talk to us", said Rei.

"It's not that", said Chibiusa. "But why so out of the blue?", asked Minako. "You could still stay for a few months you know…even a year", said Ami.

"Usagi isn't pregnant with you yet…the future is not the present yet", said Makoto. "Look! I just want to return for various reasons, guys", said Chibiusa.

"I miss my mom and dad…and I want to tell them all the fun times I've had here. Besides…I can't keep doing this. I can't keep staying here, growing more and more attached to Hotaru-chan when I know deep down I have to leave her", said Chibiusa.

"Chibiusa-chan….", said Minako worriedly. Chibiusa sighed, she smiled. "Well everyone, I'll see you again soon!", she said smiling.

She held up her key. "O guardian of time and space! Rend the heavens and open a path for me!", began Chibiusa, the key glowing.

"Chibiusa-chan!", cried a voice. Suddenly Hotaru ran over and stopped Chibiusa, she wrapped her arms around her waist crying and Chibiusa dropped the key.

"Hotaru-chan…!", cried Chibiusa. "Chibiusa-chan….onegai! Onegai don't go yet!", pleaded Hotaru.

"Hotaru-chan….", cried Chibiusa shocked. "I understand you have to return at some point….demo…onegai…onegai not now!", cried Hotaru tears in her eyes.

"Hotaru-chan!", cried Michiru. She, Haruka and Senstuna appeared. "Haruka…", said Usagi. "She saw the time space light and ran out of the house", said Haruka.

Hotaru kept hold of Chibiusa, trembling. "Hotaru-chan….", Chibiusa held her hands. Hotaru looked at her tearfully.

"I want to stay Hotaru-chan….believe me I do", cried Chibiusa, she had tears in her eyes now too.

"Demo…it's only a matter of time now until Usagi is pregnant with me…I have to return to the future now. Besides…I think…that we won't be apart for too long", said Chibiusa softly.

Hotaru sniffed her violet eyes filled with remorse. "We've been through so much together Chibiusa-chan….demo I feel like that we have gone through too many bad times and not enough good times", cried Hotaru.

"I know…demo Hotaru-chan…I promise we won't be apart for long", said Chibiusa. She brushed the tears off of Hotaru's face.

Hotaru sobbed softly and slowly nodded realizing she had to let her best friend go. "This is…so sad", cried Usagi watching.

"I knew Hotaru would be effected by this event…demo….", said Michiru. "We had no idea it would effect her THIS much", said Senstuna.

Chibiusa hugged Hotaru gently and then picked up her key. Hotaru watched. "O guardian of time and space! Render the Heavens and make me a path! Protect me on my way to the future!", cried Chibiusa.

A bright pink light appeared. The wind breezed and Hotaru's short black hair breezed with the wind. Her violet eyes were filled with tears.

Chibiusa and Diana then vanished, they had gone back to the future. "Chibiusa…", said Usagi.

Hotaru suddenly burst into tears. Michiru walked over and held her in her arms comforting her. "Why….why Michiru-mama?", cried Hotaru sobbing heavily.

"Oh Hotaru…sweetie I'm so sorry", cried Michiru. She stroked Hotaru's hair.

Soon they were returning home. Haruka was carrying Hotaru, who had cried herself to sleep. "This is going to be quite the problem", admitted Haruka.

"She'll recover soon", said Michiru. "I'm talking about time", said Haruka. Michiru blinked.

"By the time our Princess gives birth to Chibiusa…Hotaru will be much older…won't she?", asked Haruka.

"Maybe not", said Sentsuna. "In the future…when Usagi turned 18 years old she married Mamoru. And the day after their blissful wedding, an apocalypse came out of no where. People died, fires burned the city, earthquakes spilt the earth", said Sentsuna.

"It's unknown when she has Small Lady…however Hotaru is only 8", said Sentsuna.

A few weeks passed by, Hotaru locked herself in her bedroom. She would barely eat and she never came out.

She lay in bed wearing black clothes again. She was holding a picture of herself and Chibiusa.

"Chibiusa-chan…I miss you so much…", cried Hotaru tears in her eyes. Her bedroom was very dark.

Michiru opened the door slightly. "Hotaru…", she said worriedly. "Honey why don't you come out and we'll go to the park", said Michiru softly.

"I don't feel like it", replied Hotaru. "Hotaru…come on! You've been holed up in here for 3 weeks!", said Haruka frustrated.

Hotaru didn't answer. Senstuna tried next. "Hotaru…please. Please come out of there. You don't get any sunlight and you're getting so thin", said Senstuna.

"You're the solider of time, why don't you bring Chibiusa-chan back?!", cried Hotaru suddenly.

"Hotaru you know I can't do that", said Sentsuna. Hotaru gave her a tearful glare. She then turned her back on her and lay back down in bed.

"This is bad…", said Haruka. "We better see if the others can help", said Michiru.

They invited Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto over. By now Mamoru was in America.

"Nani? She hasn't come out of her room in three weeks?!", cried Rei. "She never eats either", said Michiru worriedly.

"We got to somehow cheer her up", said Minako. "She loves Chibiusa so much…can we really do that?", said Makoto.

"We have to try", said Ami.

They each tried, Minako got blanked and she depressingly walked out saying "She hates me!". "Minako-chan, come on she's just depressed!", comforted Makoto.

Makoto went next, she got blanked too. Ami went next, she was actually able to get Hotaru to talk to her a little bit.

Rei pretty much was blanked. Usagi went in next. "Hotaru-chan", said Usagi softly. "Gag…its dark in here! How do you see without tripping?", asked Usagi trying to lighten the mood.

Hotaru didn't answer. Usagi sighed, she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hotaru-chan…I miss her too. And I know you're suffering right now", said Usagi softly.

"I just want her back…", cried Hotaru weakly. "I know…demo she will be back", said Usagi softly.

"Yeah when I'm old enough to be her mother", said Hotaru depressed. "Oh Hotaru-chan…you know they say time heals all wounds demo…that's not the case here", said Usagi.

"Look you need to try and get out Hotaru-chan…you're so thin and you don't see any daylight", said Usagi.

"We don't have to go anywhere too crowded…why not just the arcade?", asked Usagi. Hotaru sat up weakly. She then slowly nodded, shocking Usagi.

They were able to take Hotaru out to the arcade and to eat. However they all could tell that the only reason Hotaru agreed was because she didn't want to hurt Usagi's feelings.

Plus Hotaru felt she owed Usagi everything, Usagi saved Hotaru's life afterall.

A couple days passed, Usagi was walking in downtown with Chibi Chibi, the strange red haired girl who came from the sky.

"Sheesh Chibi Chibi…I couldn't find you anywhere!", said Usagi. "Chibi Chibi!", smiled Chibi Chibi.

Hotaru was walked towards them, she had just gotten out of the library. She then blinked seeing them. She looked at Chibi Chibi and for a spilt second she saw Chibiusa.

"Usagi….who's this?", cried Hotaru rushing over. "Oh Hotaru-chan! This is Chibi Chibi…I honestly don't know her deal. She came from the sky", said Usagi.

Hotaru knelt down to eye level with Chibi Chibi. Chibi Chibi looked at her cutely. "Chibi…Chibi….she looked so much like Chibiusa-chan", said Hotaru.

"Chibi Chibi?", asked Chibi Chibi cutely. "She does?", asked Usagi. "Yes so much…", said Hotaru sadly.

Chibi Chibi suddenly held Hotaru's hand with her tiny hand. "Cheer up", smiled Chibi Chibi cutely.

Hotaru looked at her, and for the first time in weeks, Hotaru smiled. "You're so sweet", she said. "Chibi chibi!", smiled Chibi Chibi.

It was Chibi Chibi who helped Hotaru be more happy. She would come over to Usagi's house often to play with Chibi Chibi.

"Every day?", asked Rei one afternoon. "Hai, she comes to play with Chibi Chibi", replied Usagi.

"Then…Chibi Chibi must be…Chibiusa's daughter", said Ami. "It's real possible", said Makoto.

Upstairs Chibi Chibi was playing with Hotaru. For a while they stuck to little games that Chibi Chibi could understand.

Like house, hide and seek and dolls. Chibi Chibi then pulled out a deck of cards. "Chibi!", she said cutely. "Chibi Chibi-chan you want to play cards?", asked Hotaru.

"Chibi!", replied Chibi Chibi smiling. "Let's try the easiest game then for you…I suppose the easiest is go fish, demo you can cheat a little if you don't understand", smiled Hotaru.

"Go fish?", smiled Chibi Chibi tilting her head cutely. Hotaru smiled, this felt so intensely familiar. Of when herself and Chibiusa played cards.

Hotaru formed a close bond with little Chibi Chibi.

Time passed, after the final battle against Galaixa things were at peace again. Chibi Chibi was gone and back to the future, and this caused Hotaru to feel lonely once again.

Hotaru walked out onto the balcony, she leaned down a sad look in her eyes. "I know its selfish of me to feel so lonely…demo…I felt so happy when I was around Chibiusa-chan and Chibi chibi-chan", whimpered Hotaru to herself.

In all truth, she wasn't making any friends at school. Despite her rebirth…she was still bullied in school and was an outcast. This has caused Haruka to drive down to the school like a maniac and yell at the teachers for not controlling the bullying.

The bullying stopped, but the ignoring didn't. Hotaru sighed softly, her eyes filled with tears. It was night as she stood outside, the moon was full.

Usagi walked out to see her. She smiled. "Hotaru-chan", she said. Hotaru wiped her eyes and looked.

"Oh…Usagi-chan", said Hotaru weakly. "Mamo-chan and me are going to marry in only a few months…demo it seems there's been a bit of a…surprise", said Usagi.

Hotaru blinked confused….how could Usagi look so happy? Usagi smiled and walked over to Hotaru. "Hotaru-chan…I'm pregnant", said Usagi.

Hotaru's eyes suddenly lit up. She realized it meant she would be meeting Chibiusa again very soon.

"Really?!", she cried happily. "Hai, you're the second to know. Mamo-chan was the first", smiled Usagi.

Hotaru looked so happy she hugged Usagi gently. Usagi smiled stroking her hair gently.

Several years went by, and Crystal Tokyo was built. A 12 year old Hotaru was in the garden.

She then heard a voice. "Hotaru-chan!", cried the voice. Hotaru turned around and smiled to see a five year old Chibiusa running over to her.

"Chibiusa-chan!", cried Hotaru happily. Chibiusa ran up and hugged Hotaru tightly. Hotaru lifted Chibiusa up a bit and smiled.


End file.
